Dangerous love
by lacubanita101
Summary: Al human fanfic. Klaus is a big crime lord in Chicago . Caroline just moved to the city to live with her best friend . Lies, Decit, and lots of drama. my first klaroline fanfic . enjoy!
1. Fresh Start

"Seriously, Stefan! This is your friend/bosses night club?" Stefan smiled and looked over at his best friend.

"Yeah this is it, what do you think care?" Caroline looked at him with a look that said "really" .

"I love it actually, this guy has wonderful taste and not to mention tons of money to make it look like this." She laughed as she looked around the club.

"Well, Klaus mikaelson doesn't do anything half ass. Come on care let's introduce you." Stefan started leading her over to what looked like a VIP section at the back of the club. Black booths with glass tables in the middle and buckets with champagne on top.  
She spotted two men and one women sitting in one of the booths chatting among them self's. Just then Stefan called her name and she turned her attention back to him.

"There are six mikaelson siblings in total, three of them live her and the over three in London. The one's you where just looking at our the one's that live here, the one in the middle is Klaus. The man in the nice suit is his older brother Elijah and the that's Rebekah their baby sister." He said dreamily and Caroline didn't miss it neither.

Smiling at her best friend and giving him a pat on the shoulder gaining his attention and he turned towards her.  
"I know that look Salvatore and I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since Elena Gilbert. You should ask her out."

"I can't care, Klaus is very protective about his family and even though we are friends I still work for him." He said sadly.

"You never know Stefan, you can always ask him if it's alright for you to ask his sister out. No harm done by trying . Stefan looked at her with something in his eyes she never seen before.

"Yeah sure care. I will think about that thanks." He replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Finally they reached the booth and all three mikaelson's looked up all at once. They were gorgeous! That family must have a great gene pool.

Klaus looked like a God dirty blonde curls, full raspberry colored lips and sharp features, with intense eyes the color of the sea . He wasn't built though he was tall. His body was that of a panthers dangerous andpowerful.  
Rebekah looked like a model with pin straight blonde hair that stopped past her shoulders and dark blue eyes and stunning features.  
Elijah was nicely built with light brown hair and soft chocolate colored eyes and soft features.

Stefan finally spoke then. "Klaus,Elijah and Rebekah this is my best friend more like little sister caroline. The one I told you about that just moved here last week from Mystic Falls."

All eyes were on her at that moment,  
Rebekah was the first to speak.  
"Hello I'm Rebekah, Stefan has told me so much about you . It's nice to finally meet you." She said with a small smile. I returned her smile and replied.

"I'm Caroline nice to meet you too. Stefan has spoken alot about you also." I said sweetly. There was a sparkle in her eyes when Caroline mentioned Stefan speaking about her. Next was Elijah "Miss Forbes it's pleasure to meet you. I do hope your enjoying the city." Caroline smiled at him warmly. He was so proper it was Adorable.

"Call me Caroline please and yes it's great to be out my small town." And he nodded softly with a smile. Lastly was Klaus which he was just staring at me.

Klaus had never seen a beauty such as Caroline and he had been with many beautiful women but she was different, she looked like a angel.  
Long blonde curls that looked like they were made of gold. Green eyes with specks of blue and light pink lips.  
High check bones and a milky pale complexion. Snapping out of his trance he lifted her hand to his mouth giving her a light kiss on her knuckles.  
"I'm Klaus it is a pleasure to meet you love, welcome to Chicago." Caroline blushed as he removed her hand from his.

"Nice to meet you Klaus, thank you."  
She smiled at him and he gave her a devilish smirk. Everyone took a seat at the booth and Stefan handed her a glass of champagne that she was grateful for. The way Klaus was giving her heated looks was making her squirm. I'm in so much trouble she thought to herself.


	2. Letting Loose

After 20 minutes the guys left the booth telling the girls they had a business situation to handle and would be back shortly. Caroline continued sipping her champagne and looking around the club. She noticed that Rebekah kept giving side glances from beside her, turning towards her Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"If there is something you want to ask me go ahead." The blonde narrowed her eyes a bit and cleared her throat.

"Actually yes there is. So you and Stefan ? You two are just friends ? Anyone could tell that she didn't believe Stefan and Caroline were just friends. Caroline smiled warmly at her and Rebekah looked at her curiously.

"You want to know if me and Stefan are more that friends or have ever been?" The other just nodded. "Me and Stefan are strictly just friends always have been. He is more like an older brother. We grew up together and I dated his older brother Damon and he dated my ex-best friend Elena." She noticed the shock on the other girls face and laughed lightly.

"You dated Damon the douche bag!?"

"So I see you have meet him? Yeah he has that affect on people." Grabbing another glass of champagne she sat back in the booth and got comfortable.

"Unfortunately so, he came to visit Stefan a couple months ago and let's just say that things got ugly. Can't believe you dated him. He is so cocky and self centered."

"Yeah that's Damon for you. I was 16 and he was 19 when we started dating, he had came back to visit from college and we started seeing each other. He was my first real boyfriend and he was a bad boy, I liked that." Rebekah nodded eagerly waiting for more information.

"Stefan was dating Elena Gilbert, my best friend in highschool. We started noticing that Damon and Elena were acting really weird around each other. We never really knew why or paid attention until one day we couldn't find neither of them. We went to look at Stefan's house in found them in bed together." Looking at the other girl she could notice the shock and the understanding in them. Rebekah gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"Wow I'm sorry, I never knew that Stefan doesn't talk much about his past." Caroline noticed the hurt in her voice.

"It's okay I'm over it already, and Stefan doesn't really talk about anything about his past. It just reminds him of Damon's betrayal."

She noticed Rebekah wringing her hands together with a nervous look on her face.

"Okay what is it? You look nervous." Shifting awkwardly she cleared her throat.

"With you being his best friend and all, I was wondering if he was seeing anyone?" Caroline smiled and grabbed her hand softly. She looked taken back but quickly covered it.

"No he isn't because he likes someone already."

"Really? Oh well that's nice I guess." She said quietly and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Caroline laughed softly.

"You. He likes you and he is to chicken to ask you out on a date." She looked at Caroline with wide eyes.

"What really!? Why would he be scared to ask me out? I would say yes."

"How about you ask him out? Take control and show him how its down." Smiling Rebekah nodded.

"I think I will. Thank you caroline." She said sweetly. She squeezed her hand softly before letting go.

"No problem." Before the other could respond they noticed the guys heading back towards the booth. This time they weren't alone, Klaus had a slutty looking brunette hanging on his arm. She had on a short red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and black heels, she had green eyes and poutty lips. Stefan took a seat beside between Caroline and Rebekah.

"Sorry for the wait care. Some business issues." She smiled at him and patted his hand.

"It's fine Stefan, Rebekah was great company." Everyone looked at Rebekah with there eyebrows lifted and she huffed in annoyance.

"What ! I can be great company." From her place next to Klaus the brunette snorted and Rebekah sent her a glare. Obviously they don't like each other Caroline thought to herself.

"Do you have something to say Hayley?" The other girl looked at her with a fake smile.

"If your such great company than why are you always being such a bitch to me?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a strumpet." Before Hayley could make a comeback, Klaus spoke up.

"Now now ladies no need to be rude. We are all her to have a great time. Looking at his sister seriously. She rolled her eyes and to everyone surprise grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Your right brother. Come one Caroline let's them to there self's and go have some fun." Laughing she stood up and winked at Stefan before getting dragged away to the dance floor.

Finally around 2:45 everyone started leaving the club. Caroline and Rebekah said there good byes with promises of meeting up for shopping and lunch. Elijah wished her a good night saying be hoped she enjoyed the club. Heading to the door she spotted Klaus, she decided to wish him goodnight. He smirked when he saw her approaching.

"Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you?" Sliding on her leather jacket she smiled at him.

"I was on my way out and just wanted to say goodnight and thanks for all the free champagne." He moved a little closer to her and lifted her hand kissing her knuckles softly as he did earlier. This time she held her blush back.

"It was my pleasure love. And your welcome her anytime." Before she could say anything else Hayley came interrupted them. She eyed Caroline before grabbing on to Klaus arm.

"Come on babe, I'm ready to move on to other activities". She said seductively. Klaus was about to open his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Well I should get going, have a good night nice meeting you". Without waiting for a response I turned on my heel and left the club to where Stefan was waiting for me.


	3. Girls day

It had been almost a week since going to the club with Stefan. Caroline was flipping through the channels on TV , finding nothing good to watch she slammed the remote down on the couch with a sigh.

"Ugh, there is nothing good to watch"!she mumbled to herself. There was then a knock at the door, looking at the time she knew it couldn't be Stefan knowing he was still working. Getting up she made her way to the door. Opening the door she was surprised to see Rebekah standing there with a big smile.

"Hey Caroline, sorry I didn't call before showing up. Stefan said you were home and I could just stop by. I wanted to invite you for lunch"? Opening the door wider and motioning for Rebekah to come inside Caroline shut the door.

"No problem and of course I'd love to just give me a minute to grab my purse and shoes." The other blonde nooded and took a seat on the couch.

"Of course take your time. I'll wait here." With that Caroline headed to her room to grab her purse and slipping on some black wedges. She was glad she had already got dressed and did her makeup earlier that morning.

"I'm all set, we can go now. And where are we going for lunch"? They made their way out the door with Caroline locking it behind her. Getting into the elevator, Rebekah turned to her.

"I hope you like Italian, I made a reservation at this restaurant close to my house called Alejandro's". Stepping out the elevator into the lobby, they made their way to the exit.

Caroline smiled brightly and nodded.

"I love Italian! Its my favorite actually". Rebekah looked relieved with her answer, once outside they headed towards a black town car that was waiting at the curb. A man in a black suit opened the door for them and closing it once they were settled.

"Wow you have your own driver"? The other blonde laughed lightly and nooded.

"Technally its my brother's driver, but I use it from time to time. Traffic here is horrible". Being in such awe Caroline just nodded. After a 15 minute drive, they pulled up outside Alejandro's. Once the driver opened the door to let them out they made their way inside to the hostess.

"Rebekah Mikaelson for two." The hostess smiled and motioned for them to follow her. "Of course Ms. Mikaelson right this way. Once they were seated they put in their orders with thier waitress and were enjoying some red wine Rebekah ordered.

"I wanted to thank you for your advice the other night. Stefan actually agreed to go on a date with me tomorrow night"! Caroline smiled and set down her wine glass before responding.

"See I told you! So where you two love birds going"? She could see how excited Rebekah was and she was glad Stefan was getting back out there.

"We are going a little ways from here to this French restaurant and then to see a movie, I'm really excited and nervous"! They giggled together at the same time.

"That's great Rebekah! I'm happy for you two. Make sure you tell me how it went". Before she could reply a annoying voice interrupted her.

"Fancy seeing you here Rebekah, and Caroline is it"? Hailey was standing there in a short black skirt that hardy left anything to the imagination with a red silk blouse and black heels.

"Well if it isn't my brother's strumpet. Did he finally come to his senses and kick you to the curb"? The tension in the room was undeniable as the blonde and the brunette glared at each other. Hailey just laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we are actually here together. You should start getting used to that Rebekah. One day we might be sisters". Just then Klaus came walking up in a nice tailored suit with a smirk on his lips.

"Nice seeing you here little sister". Turning to Caroline his smirk got even larger. "Nice to see you again Caroline, it looks like you and my sister hit it off well". Caroline gave him a small smile.

"Nice to see you again also. And yes we have". Just then the waiter appeared with thier food.

"Well ladies enjoy your meals, see you at home sister". With that he offered his arm to hailey and lead her to a table to the back of the restaurant. After enjoying their lunch and talking about their families and childhood experiences they paid the bill and had just started heading to the exit. Before caroline could make it out the door she felt a hand on her arm stop her. Turning around she saw Klaus.

"May I speak with you for a moment Caroline"? She gave him a confused look but nodded anyway. She asked Rebekah to give her a moment to which the blonde just nodded and grinned. They walk a little further in the restaurant for some privacy and Caroline motioned for him to talk. He smiled and laughed lightly.

"Let me take you out tomorrow love". For some reason it sounded more like a demand than a question. Caroline just rolled her eyes and shook her head. His charm wasn't going to fool her.

"Yeah no, that isn't going to happen Klaus. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm to smart to be seduced by you. Also I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn't be to happy about about you asking another woman out". He looked really surprised by her response, most likely because he was gorgeous and use to getting any woman he wanted.

"Hailey is great friend and nothing more. I was hoping we could be friend also sweetheart". He looked amused.

"Really great friends I see. Look Klaus I don't know what kind of girl you think iam. I'm not hailey, so its not happening"! Caroline patted him softly on the shoulder before turning on her heel and making her way to Rebekah. Leaving a very shocked and angry Klaus behind. He narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure before a grin pulled at his lips.

"I love challenges sweet Caroline". He whispered to himself.

Thank you so much for a the Great reviews! It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I know there hasn't been much klaroline, that because of what I have prepared for this story. There will be a time jump in chapter 6 or 7 . Next chapter a lot more Klaroline!


	4. The proposal

Caroline was just leaving her history class at the University of Chicago where she was majoring in business. On her way out the building Tyler who was majoring in Law called after her, they meet at the beginning of the semester since they both had history together. Once he catched up to her he smiled and started to walk with her.

"Caroline I had a question to ask you". She looked at him confused, he seemed super nervous.

"Yeah sure what is it"? He cleared his throat.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night. If you'd let me"? Honestly Caroline was surprised, Tyler usually went for the stuck up rich types but she actually liked him. He was sweet and super good looking with dark brown eyes and black hair and a built body.

"Actually that sounds great, I would love to". They both smiled at each other and exchanged numbers. Walking out the building Caroline spotted Stefan leaning against his car in the parking lot.

"Hey Stef, what are you doing here"? He stood up straight and gave her a quick hug.

"I was on my way to Klaus's house and he asked me to bring you along. He said its just a business proposal". She looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together but he just gave her a shrug.

"Come on let's just see what he wants and then we will head home, I feeling Chinese takeout tonight"! Laughing and shaking her head they both got into the car and Stefan started his Chevy Camaro and they took off to Klaus's house.

After a 20 minute drive they pulled up to a beautiful mansion out of the city. It must have cost a fortune and she could just imagine what the inside would look like. Stefan rung the door bell and the door opened to reveal a middle aged women with long black hair and an olive complexion. She lead them into the house and told Stefan that Elijah was waiting for him in the study and Klaus was waiting for Caroline in his office. They went there separate ways. Klaus was sitting behind a big oak desk and motioned for her to seat in the seat across, then he told the lady who name was Margaret that should could go.

"Caroline great so see you again, I'm glad you could make it. I asked you here to propose a business deal, Stefan said your majoring in business"? Caroline leaned forward and cleared her throat.

"Umm yeah but I'm not finished yet, I have 6 more months to go. And what do you mean by business"? She looked at him with narrowed eyes and he just chuckled lightly.

"I only have the purest intentions I promise love. As you know I'm a business man myself and I'm opening a new establishment in Miami soon". Seeing her nod hesitantly, he continued.

"I'm willing to invest in your future business if you help me with my new club, decorating and what's in right now to make it one of the best on the strip, so what do you say"? Caroline looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he was offering to be her investor for her help in something so small. This is just what she needed considering she didn't even have money to start a business in the future.

"So that's it? Just my help, no alternative motive"? Looking at his face she could tell he was serious but she had to make sure considering how she shot him down the other day when he asked her out.

"I promise I will be a complete gentlemen, you have my word". Caroline considered this for a moment and in the end she decided to take this opportunity. Who knows if she would ever get another one like this.

"Fine. Its a deal, when do we start"?

"We leave in 2 days and will be there about 3 days or so. I will have my assistant make the arrangements and email you the details." Caroline nodded and slung her back pack over her shoulder. She reached for a pen and a sticky note and wrote her information on it and handed it to him.

"That's all my information. I guess I'll see you soon then". Klaus smiled and stood up and offered his hand,which she accepted and shook, then she headed to the door.

"Have a nice afternoon Caroline". She looked back and gave him a small smile before slipping out the door and closing it behind her. Klaus sat back down and he couldn't help but grin like a mad man. Miami was going to be fantastic!

 ** _This chapter was a little bit shorter but don't worry the next chapter will be a little longer! Klaus and caroline in Miami,yayyy lol let's see what else he has up his sleeve !_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think or if you have a suggestions about what can take place in Miami ;)_**


	5. Author note

_Author note: Thank you for all the great reviews, it means so much to me and inspires me to make my story even better. I do except criticism with this being my first Fan fiction I ever written, but there is a difference between letting me know how I can improve my story and any mistakes I've made than just being straight out negative and hurtful. If you don't like my work than maybe you shouldn't read it at all. For everyone that likes the story so far I will be open to hearing any thoughts you might have..Thank you and have a great afternoon:)_


	6. The date

**Afternoon Reader's! This is chapter is pretty long & I really hope it makes up for how short the last one was. I hope you enjoy & please review :) also a shout out to all the Reader's supporting my story and your great Review's !**

Tonight was the night she was going out with Tyler , to say she was nervous was an understatement- she hadn't really dated anyone in a while so she didn't really know what to expect tonight. The upside was that Tyler was smart,sweet and he was really handsome and honestly she needed to get laid. Don't judge her, she has been on a really long dry spell, looking at the time she headed to the bathroom to start getting ready.

By 6pm Caroline had showers, curled her hair perfectly and applied some light makeup. Now she was standing upfront of her closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She wanted to look sexy but not to sexy that it made her look desperate, finally after 20 minutes of debating between a red strapless dress and a black spaghetti strap dress she decided on the black since it was sexy but also classy. Picking out some blush stilettos with a blush clutch to match. After putting on some silver hoop earrings she stepped in front of her full length mirror, and could she say she thought she looked incredible- No she looks incredible! Hearing a knock at the door she laughed at herself and grabbed her clutch on her way to the door.

Opening the door there stood Tyler and he looked good like really good. He was dressed in black slacks with a blue button up shirt and black dress shoes. That's when she noticed that he was holding a bouquet of white Gardenias. Which she thought were beautiful and also thoughtful of him since they meant Purity and Sweetness and of course that the receiver was lovely.

"Wow you look amazing Caroline! These are for you". Handing the flowers to her, Caroline stepped to the side letting him inside.

"Thank you Tyler, their gorgeous. Give me a minute to put them in some water". He smiled and nodded and she headed to the kitchen filling a vase with water and putting them inside before setting the vase on the kitchen island.

"Alright we can go now". Both of them headed to the door with Caroline locking it behind her, Tyler put his hand on the small of her back leading her out the building to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and then went around to his side, buckling his seatbelt and starting the car.

They arrived at a nice restaurant that was close to a park and Tyler turned of the car, handing the keys to the valet and coming around opening the door for her once more. They then headed inside, they were seated at a table for two that had candles lit in the middle. After taking their seats, they were served some white wine while they looked over the menu. After a couple minutes she couldn't decide what to order seeing as seeing as she wasn't familiar with the name's. Excuse her but hey she was a small town girl! Looking up at Tyler shyly she smiled nervously.

"Is something wrong? Would you have liked to go somewhere else"? Shaking her head she laughed.

"No, this is great Tyler! It's just I'm not familiar with the name's so I have no ideas what to order".

"Would you like me to order for you? I've practically had everything here". Taking a sip of her wine she smiled gratefully.

"Please? That would be awesome"! Laughing together he then motioned for the waiter and put in their orders. She didn't even have a clue what she would be eating but there's a first time for everything. They talked about their families and childhoods while waiting for their food, laughing at their memories together. When the food finally arrived she wouldn't deny it smelled as good as it looked. Taking a bite she couldn't help the little moan that escaped.

"Wow, this is delicious! I've never had anything this good before,thank you". Tyler was glad she approved of his selection and gave her a huge grin feeling smug with himself.

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of the best dishes here". Smiling at each other they continued talking while enjoying their food. After dinner was done he paid the check and they headed outside to his car hand in hand. When they arrived later on back at her apartment he walked her to her door saying he wasn't leaving till she was safe inside, which was so sweet if you asked her.

"I would love to take you out again, would you let me"? Leaning in Caroline gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, pulling back she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Does that answer your question"? Smiling he pulled her back towards him stealing another kiss. After exchanging good nights and agreeing to seeing each other next week Caroline went inside the flat closing the door behind her and leaning back against it with a huge smile. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Klaus had just finished the arrangements for his trip with the lovely Caroline. He couldn't wait to be alone with her knowing there would be no interruptions. He had been listing in on his sister's conversation with Stefan and found out Caroline had agreed to go on a date with some bloke from the university she attended. To say he was angry was putting it lightly, because honestly he was livid. She had shot him down without a second thought, him the King of Chicago rejected! Usually he could have any women he wanted in his bed just with a couple sweet words. Take Hayley for example, he had her bent over his couch naked after an hour of conversation, but seriously that woman was getting very clingy and telling everyone he was hers. Was she out of her bloody mind? He would really have to have a conversation with her, she is nothing more than someone to help relieve his stress. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat, looking up he saw his sister with a look that would have anyone else running for the hills.

"Little sister, what do you need"? Taking a seat with a glass of bourbon he looked at her with an amused expression.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing manipulating Caroline into going with you to Miami"? If she thinks she could just come in his office yelling at him like that she was wrong.

"I suggest you mind that tongue of yours. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Stefan now would we"? She looked at him with wide eyes, how the hell did he know about her and Stefan? Shaking her head softly she spoke lowly.

"Please Nik, Caroline is a good person and she is my first real friend. She is the first girl that's not just befriending me to get to my brothers or because of money and I don't want you to ruin it".He couldn't help noticing how fragile his sister looked in that moment and his gaze softened.

"Rebekah I promise I will be a complete gentleman and I will not do anything to jeopardize your friendship". Her eyes lit up at that and she gave him a small smile.

"Do you promise"? Getting up from his seat he walked to his sister giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"You have my word. Now go on, I have some matters to attend to". Nodding happily she left him alone with his thoughts once again. He knew he would have to be careful not to ruin Rebekah's friendship with Caroline. Plus she was going to be his soon enough and he was happy that they got along so well. She was meant to be his Queen, he knew it from the day she rejected him. She was beautiful,intelligent,witty and full of light. She was the kind of woman he wanted by his side.

Caroline was rushing out her apartment building with her luggage in hand, she knew she had over packed a little but you could never be to sure about the weather in another city. When she was finally outside she spotted the black town car that would take her to the airport where Klaus was waiting already. The driver, which she learned his name was Alex took her luggage and placed it in the trunk. She let herself into the backseat against Alex's protests of getting the door for her, they then started the drive to the airport. Arriving at the airport she let Alex open the door for her this time and waited patiently while he took out her luggage and pointing her in the direction where she would need to go. Arriving at the waiting area for the flight to Miami she spotted Klaus seated looking down at his phone. Looking up from his phone they locked eyes and she couldn't help but notice he looked cute when he smiled, dimples and all. She took a seat next to him and he put his phone in his suit pocket, she would be lying if she didn't acknowledge how Sexy he looked in a suit not that he didn't look the same in Jeans and a Henley. When she looked at him in the eyes she knew she had been caught admiring him from the way he was smirking. Looking away she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So when do we board? And how long is the flight"? Klaus looked down at his watch for a moment before answering.

"We board in 15 minutes and the flight is about 3 hours sweetheart. How was your morning love ? She leaned back in the chair getting more comfortable.

"It was good,thank you. What are we going to do for 3 hours"! Seriously she had only grabbed one magazine from home and she had totally forgotten to bring headphones.

"I'm pretty sure we could figure something out love. Maybe we can get to know each other better, just as friends of course. I felt we started off on the wrong foot and I take full responsibility for that". He knew he had to make his intentions seem as innocent as possible to not push her away.

"Yes, well I guess it couldn't hurt to get to know each other. Seeing as we will be seeing each other often". She couldn't help smiling at the way he looked at her with hope in his eyes and honestly she wanted to start over on the right foot. Before they knew it they were boarding the plane and of course he got them First Class flights! And she was not going to say she was not grateful, because the seats felt like heaven and the champagne was just Oh so good. And honestly Klaus company was pretty nice when he wasn't being an arrogant jerk. They chatted for the first 2 hours and the last hour was spent in comfortable silence. Finally they landed at Miami international and she was so excited to finally experience something new. When they finally made it outside the airport they were meet with a beaming sun and the smell of the ocean. Klaus cane up slowly behind leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Welcome to Miami sweetheart". And they both were aware at how the hairs in the back of her neck stood up and the way her breath hitched.

From that moment knew she would have to be very careful with Klaus on this trip, she would not be fooled by his charms.


	7. Miami

Klaus had a town car pick them up from the airport and take them to a pent house he owned near the beach. Seriously did this guy just own everything! Arriving at a tall glass building the driver opened the door letting Klaus out first, once he was out he offered his hand in effort to help her out which she excepted. She couldn't help but notice the tingling sensation she felt when her hand touched his and obviously from the look he gave her he felt it also. Clearing her throat she snatched her hand from his and he smirked at her.

"Come along sweetheart,we should get settled in". They walked side by side through the glass double doors of the building, and Caroline couldn't help but stare with wide eyes at how beautiful and flashy the lobby was. It had amazing marble floors and it was decorated in shades of burgundy,brown and gold with a huge diamond Chandler hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Smiling at her reaction Klaus laughed softly which gained her attention.

"If you think the lobby is amazing just wait until you see the penthouse". She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how smug he sounded.

"Yes we all know that you have lots of money, no need to flaunt it in my face". At her comment his expression turned from amused to deadly serious.

"It was not my intention to flaunt anything in your face. I was only stating that their penthouses are quite beautiful. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway". Caroline couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She could tell he honestly didn't mean what he said to come off the way it did.

"No need to be sorry. I have a bad habit of taking what people say to heart sometimes". Klaus nodded as he pushed the button to the elevator. He really wasn't trying to get on Caroline's bad side, he wanted to actually enjoy their time together. They both stepped into the elevator and Caroline noticed that they were going up to the highest floor.

"Seriously! Are we staying all the way at the top of the building "? He chuckled quietly earning a glare from Caroline.

Reaching the pent house klaus showed her to her room and left to let her unpack and get setteld in. The room was beautiful it was painted a light shade of yellow and it had high ceilings. She plopped down on the queen sized bed that was in the middle of the room sliding her hands against the soft purple comforter.

After unpacking her things she decided on taking a little nap since hadn't got much sleep and plus she would need to have energy to deal with klaus and whatever she was going to have to aide him with while they were here. Strpping down to her undergarments she slipped under the sheets letting out a soft yawn and before she knew it she was driffting into a peaceful sleep, but not before letting her thoughts drift to the man that she was going to spend much of her time with.

 **I know this is a veryyyy short chapter and i do apologise, its been a while since i updated so im still getting back into it . I will make it up in the next one!**


End file.
